In Love With Me?
by play with the immogen
Summary: To his own horror, Fuji comes with wasabi sauce and... a discussion of a disturbing act happen days before. Can tezuka take it? Or, will he lose and accept it ? R&R. Plese dont flame, even for the ridiculous grammatical error.


In Love with Me

In Love with Me?

Author : play me 'til noon, aria, me.

Rated / genre: T / friendship-romance

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi, would you give Syuusuke to me ?

Warning: SLIGHT of shounen-ai ; no current plot.

Author's note: I cant post one of my chapters story because of the current feast in my country. Though I'm not involved, I respect them. This is a special gift for Iori, a big fan of this fandom, which is also my new friend in high school. Sorry girl, I still couldn't get out from my freakiness toward this couple…

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Being a captain for popular tennis team, shall give him no crap.

That was what Tezuka thought at first. But the fact is sadist.

He gets the crap. A lot of craps.

First, let see from the lamest crap he gets. His shoulder. It has become a public secret that his shoulder is aching like hell whenever he overdone his technique. Well, it shall not happen if he doesn't become too responsible with his 'captain' title, right? Maybe…

Two. The headache. Maybe he can lie to all of Seigaku tennis team's members. But not to himself. Yeah, another over thinking like he always does. About this tennis team's future, Ryoma unexplored –great- talent and of course; the members talents, international tennis league, captain candidates after him, the upcoming final exam (he is third class in Junior High, people), high-school selections, his responsibility for his family ( he is the no.1 son anyway), and… sometimes he even think ( or bother) by the freaky fangirl of tennis club.

And now, to the latest and… yeah the biggest crap ever hit him.

A stupid question about a part of his life.

From a girl…

But…

Gee, it can be a scandal !

And Tezuka don't want it to happen.

)O)O)O)

" Ne, Tezuka. What do you eat for lunch?"

A soft palm touches his shoulder tenderly. Makes him shudder when he knows who is it, although his shudder is invisible; and stop his current activity.

"Just my okaa-san bento." He tries to stay at his usual poker-face.

"Nah, it must be delicious. May I try?" the boy with cream brown hair say with a smile. Though, Tezuka knows, this boy's smile is somehow meaningless and it's his habit to bother any peoples he knows.

"Well, I guess I can try, eh?" See? He doesn't even need Tezuka's permission.

Then the feminine boy takes the chopstick from Tezuka's hand and in a second, he already has the omagoyaki inside his mouth. "Mmh.." he says between crunches.

Such a delectable noise to Tezuka's ears, though he will never say that openly.

Somehow, the boy has stand up and go away, just after he says, "Wait, I'll make this tastes more good!"

"Oi, Fuji… you don't have-" Tezuka knows it useless to finish his word because Fuji has gone away. Left him alone, sitting in his chair at classroom.

Ten minutes later, Fuji backs with a green bottle in his hand.

"Here. I lend this from canteen's."

Wasabi sauce?

In purpose, Fuji Syuusuke has going downstairs, to canteen, just to bring this silly greenie sauce for Tezuka?

Gee.

"Oi, Fuji. Don't put it that much!" Tezuka says frantically as he sees Fuji had lingered a good amount of wasabi on top of his bento. "Oi, Fuji!" again, Tezuka goes hysterical. He never cant stand Fuji's strange tastes. And Fuji himself, doesn't seem to care.

"Fuji! Put back the wasabi bottle and go buy your own lunch, or you can run 20 laps when practice."

Then, the bottle stop shaking. Fuji lean up his face towards Tezuka and smiles beautifully. "Maa, Tezuka… you don't have to be so mean." His smiles widened and he sit beside Tezuka.

No. To be exact, Fuji sits (half) on top of Tezuka's legs.

Way too close for our innocent Kunimitsu.

But, hell, he can do nothing. He doesn't want any. It's not like he hates what Fuji does right now. So, all he can give as his best expression is just the higher pitch of his breathing. And he doesn't want Fuji to realize it. Though he knows his hope is somehow way too impossible.

Fuji moves his leg. So now his left leg is between Tezuka legs.

Tezuka moves away his legs, so there are bigger spaces between them. Tezuka does his movement awkwardly, doesn't want Fuji to know that he success to make him tremble.

However, this beautiful tensai looks like he knows and understand of Tezuka's feelings. He just give him a sincere smile.

"Ne, Tezuka. May I ask you something?" Fuji says closely to Tezuka's face. He does it with no purpose, but he knows if it will affect on Tezuka.

Tezuka moves his head before he says, "what?"

Fuji's smiling again, "The girl from C-class… know her, don't you?"

Tezuka's eyebrow raising up in confusion. He get no picture of this girl Fuji currently talk onto.

"Minamo-san. Slim and pretty. She said her feelings to you… maybe 1-2 weeks ago. Right beside the court." Fuji continuing his clues until Tezuka sighing in relieve for has discovering this girl on their topic.

Fuji smiles again after see Tezuka finally know the girl. "Yes, you got it Tezuka. Then, tell me… I heard that you refuse her feelings, is it right?"

Tezuka looking into Fuji's eyes deeply. All this minutes, just for a gossip about himself? Fuji gets the nerves here.

"Yeah. That's true." Tezuka answer him lazily.

"Sooka. Why?"

Once again, Tezuka's eyes are flashing in confusion.

"Why you refuse her?" Fuji clearing his question.

"Ummh… because… I don't like her the same way she does to me. Fuji, I don't even know her exact name before that day." Tezuka try to make his voice sounding like it was a drop dead answer.

"But you know her by her look before?"

"Well, I think yes. She went to our practice frequently."

Fuji nodding a little after Tezuka's answer.

"Didn't you think she is beautiful?" Fuji push another question.

"Fuji…!"tezuka glares at him, and get a reply with a consistent smile from Fuji. Hell, he just get to answer it. "Well, she is looking nice"

"And, truly, you are in interest for her?"

"Fuji…! Stop the logics! I'm not with her rite now. And I told you, I don't know her name before, how could I put up into a relationship with her?" Tezuka's answer is full with emotion. Only some rare and gifted people who can push him to this limit of anger management. One, and the best of them so far, is this tensai.

"Calm down Tezuka. I don't mean to make you mad." Fuji chuckles lightly, "Here, finish your bento first."

Tezuka almost forget about his bento. Yeah, at last he eat that quickly. The over amount of wasabi sauce makes there not much left to eat.

He newly close his bento, and put it to his schoolbag downwards, when somehow Fuji changes his position. Fuji has lock Tezuka in a very uncomfortable position, Fuji has bend on his knee down at the floor ; his hand hold tezuka's legs; his head lean upwards; and his beautiful eyes clinging tightly to Tezuka's eyes.

"Oi, Fuji! What do you want to do to.."

Fuji doesn't let tezuka to finish. "Tezuka, one last question."

"Whatever. Fuji get your feet off the floor…!"

Fuji seems to deaf. "Is there any reason left why you refuse to be with her?"

"Fuji!"

"Tezuka, just answer." Fuji's eyes looking deeper into him.

"Fuji, I have told you before. All of it."

"you sure?"

"Of course!"

"There is no other reason left? Other things, stuff… that affect you on replying her statements ?"

"No, Fuji. Now, get to your normal position…"

"Not even that you in love with me and not with anyone else?"

…

(A few days before)

"Sorry, Minamo-san. But I don't put my interest in any sort of relationship right now."

"Why?" the girl named Minamo said with a glimmering eye.

"I can't explain it all to you. Once again, I'm sorry I cannot accept you." Tezuka bowed his head. He just hated this kind of times where the girl who likes him cannot accept that he didn't like them the same way.

Minamo continued to cry.

"Isn't it because Fuji Syuusuke?"

Tezuka blinked his eyes. This girl is way too emotional, until she get no clue of what she talking about, Tezuka thought.

"I mean, isn't that you like him? So you refuse all the girl… because you only like him?"

"Minamo-san, you are too emotional at this…"

"No. I'm not." The girl stopped crying, "A lot of girls has the same thought as me."

"Minamo-san, please don't get drawn by your own emotion." when the girl want to say a word, Tezuka continue, "I'm sorry. I have something to do."

And then Tezuka just went away.

Flashback ended.

In that time, Tezuka felt like he is a coward.

But now, with Fuji between his legs, saying such similar things… why he feels like a deer caught in a spotlight?

"Tezuka? Say something, can you?"

Tezuka's eyes narrow. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do. He even doesn't know what he really feel!

Kunimitsu Tezuka…

…in love with Fuji Syuusuke?

One of his bestfriend, with the same gender…?

"Tezuka." Fuji straighten his position. His head now in Tezuka chest. And in a moment, he just staring right at Tezuka's eyes, with a deeper and meaningful smile on his face.

Tezuka can't push away those sandy eyes. He doesn't even reject when Fuji's long finger tracing upward his uniform. And stop rite at the collar.

With a very soft movement, Fuji pulls Tezuka's face closer to him. Tezuka, in his own confusing thought, doesn't have any time to react. When, somehow, Fuji's plump lips just touch his. And they're starting to kiss.

It's not real, Tezuka's think at first.

But then, when the tender kiss changes into somehow more passionate than before, Tezuka cannot help but joining. It's hard for him to believe his way of act. But its fact, its true.Not just a random daydreaming he got in a boring class.

He kiss Fuji.

Isn't it say that, he loves Fuji ?

Fuji's tongue brush his opened lips so suddenly. He think that Fuji want to go further, when a bit taste of wasabi touch him. But Fuji stops right at the time. He moves way his face, so he can see Tezuka closely.

They just staring each other at the moment, with a flush redden lips and bunches of word holds in their eyes. Tezuka cannot stand to see the look on Fuji's eyes any longer. He just looks downward with shy.

Suddenly, Fuji moves from his position. Making Tezuka need to changes his sit right away. He thinks Fuji will just go away. Or maybe, smile at him with the usual blank smile at him.

Why he dare to do that when he already kiss me? And make me realize my own feeling?

"Tezuka,"

Fuji's low sensual voice just an inch from his ear, drives Tezuka's face flush. Fuji has stand right behind Tezuka, he leans his face to Tezuka's ear, nearly touch the ear with his moist lips.

"You in love with me?"

Tezuka can't lie to himself. So, he give him a nod.

And he know Fuji is smiling.

Yeah, the crap has turn into something new.

Now, just how to make it save from other shitty issues.

…Anyway, isn't it strange?

It's a rest time at school.

And they're just two in the classroom…

… with no single voice in the corridor ?

…

Tezuka cannot help the worst possibility arise in his mind.

Even more, when Fuji smiles… an evil smiles like usual.

)O)O)O The end )O)O)O

Sorry for the grammatical errors. English its not my native. But I appreciate it a lot if you review me kindly. Not flame… Btw, Luney, this is also for you.

(0908 – Aria)


End file.
